She-Wolf of London (1946)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Jean Yarbrough | written by = Dwight V. Babcock; George Bricker | produced by = Ben Pivar | music by = William Lava | cinematography = Maury Gertsman | edited by = Paul Landres | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = May 17th, 1946 | mpaa rating = | running time = 61 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} She-Wolf of London was a 1946 horror and mystery film directed by Jean Yarbrough and produced by Universal Pictures. Based on a screenplay by George Bricker, it was released theatrically in the United States on May 17th, 1946. Although the movie has the trappings of a werewolf film, and was marketed as such, it is actually a crime thriller and there are no werewolves in the movie at all. The film takes place in London, England around the turn of the century and focuses on Phyllis Allenby, a young woman engaged to marry an attractive barrister named Barry Lanfield. A series of bizarre animal attacks begin taking place in the park near Phyllis' ancestral family home, and she begins to fear the legend of the Allenby Curse. After a ten-year-old boy is found mauled to death, Phyllis convinces herself that she is not only the murderer, but a werewolf as well. Plot Cast Appearances * Barry Lanfield * Phyllis Allenby * Martha Winthrop * Carol Winthrop * Latham * Pierce * Dwight Severn * Hannah * Ernie Hobbs * McBroom * Alfred * Herbert * England :* London :* Allenby Manor * Knife * Dogs * Horses * Wolves * Constable * Detective * Heiress * Inspector * Serial killer * 1940s * Curse * Scotland Yard * Self-inflicted wound * Smoking * Werewolves Notes * She-Wolf of London was included as a bonus feature film on The Wolf Man: The Legacy Collection DVD. It was also packaged as the second part of a double-feature along with The Wolf Man. * The film title was also used for a short-lived 1990-91 syndicated television series, She-Wolf of London. Unlike the film, the series featured a protagonist who transformed into a werewolf under the light of the full moon. * Principal shooting on She-Wolf of London began on December 8th, 1945 and was completed on December 21st. Several cast members had to come back for final re-shoots on Christmas Eve. * Other films directed by Jean Yarbrough include The Devil Bat, King of the Zombies, House of Horrors, The Creeper, and three episodes of The Addams Family. * Leading actress June Lockhart is best known for playing the role of Maureen Robinson on the 1960s sci-fi series Lost in Space. She also plays Eunice St. Clair in the 1986 dark fantasy film Troll. * She-Wolf of London is Martin Kosleck's final film role at Universal. * Lloyd Corrigan replaced Forrester Harvey who died prior to any of his scenes being shot. IMDB; She-Wolf of London; Trivia * Actor Frederick Worlock is credited as Frederic Worlock in this film. * This was the final horror film work for costume designer Vera West. Vera passed away on June 29th, 1947 in Los Angeles, California. She was 49-years-old. Recommendations See also External Links * * * She-Wolf of London at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1940s/Films Category:1946/Films Category:May, 1946/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Jean Yarbrough/Director Category:George Bricker/Writer Category:Dwight V. Babcock/Writer Category:Ben Pivar/Producer Category:William Lava/Composer Category:Maury Gertsman/Cinematographer Category:Paul Landres/Editor